Some Things are Impossible
by CaliahAndTauran
Summary: Why did anyone think it was a good idea to let Sollux and Terezi start living together? A one-shot with human solrezi fluff!


_**(A/N:**_

 _ **Caliah: Are you guys tired of my one-shots yet? XD Anywho, this is another Tumblr requested fic. My ask box is always open if there's a ship you want a story on! (My tumblr link is on our profile page.) Happy reading!)**_

"TZ, you got to thtop acting like a kid. We're fucking twenty year oldth, okay?"

An exaggerated snore came from the pile of pillows and blankets in front of Sollux, drawing a deep sigh out of him.

"Fine. There'th only a little bit of thereal left, and i gueth I'll eat it all if you're thleeping."

A tousled mess of ginger hair immediately popped out of the fluff pile.

"What cereal."

"That rainbow-y thit you keep buying uth."

In a whirlwind of ginger and pasty skin, Terezi was gone from her bed, and sliding down the hardwood hallway in fuzzy red socks.

"Jethuth fuck," Sollux yelled after her. "Thlow down or you're going to kill yourthelf!"

The only response was mad cackle and the sound of glass breaking. He ran a hand through his ebony hair, clenching his teeth as they pass through the two irritating cowlicks he had on either side of his head.

"There goeth the thecond bowl thith week…"

It'd been only a few months since Sollux had started living with Terezi. He had been looking for living accommodations somewhere closer to his college, and his friend Karkat had told him he knew someone who was looking for a roommate. As soon as he'd met the girl, he could tell why. She was partially blind, and had the attention span of a squirrel. She had a new job just about every other month, and kept getting fired for breaking things, and the occasional person.

Sollux could always tell when she just got fired. Instead of slamming the door open and close like she always does, she'd open it slowly and put her weight against it till she heard it click shut. Instead of recklessly moving around, she would shuffle her feet and her eyebrows would furrow. Those were the days they curled up on the couch together and watched (or listened in her case to) sci-fi or fantasy movies. (Lord of the Rings and Hobbit marathons were becoming a monthly habit.)

That never kept her down though, Sollux mused as he followed Terezi's path of destruction to the kitchen. The next day she was crazier and cheerier than ever before, breaking more plates and licking more unsuspecting people's cheeks. He paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Terezi was rummaging through their fridge; the door creaking from old age. The ginger was wearing her signature libra shirt, with white boxers that had dragons on them. She finally let out a noise of approval and pulled out a jug of milk. She unscrewed the lid, placed it on the counter, and took a swig.

Sollux groaned in disgust.

"When are you going to thtart acting like a girl?"

Terezi spun on her heels, placing the milk on the counter next to the lid and stalking up to him. She jabbed his chest with a shark like grin and retorted, "As soon as you stop acting like a nerd."

Sollux felt a chuckle bubbling up in his chest, and he grabbed her finger.

"Thome thingth are impothible, you know."

"Yeah I know, that's why you're still single."

The dark haired boy dropped her finger and placed his hand over his heart.

"You wound me TZ."

"Good. That's what you get for such a sexist comment."

She stepped back, and trotted back to her milk. She carried it over to their small kitchen table and poured it into a bowl of sugary colorful cereal. Sollux wrinkled his nose as she began to scarf it down.

"Pig."

"Nerd."

"Pthycho."

"Four eyes."

He adjusted his bi-colored glasses defensively.

"You wear glasses too."

Terezi stood after slurping up the remaining milk in the bowl and snickered as she hazardously threw it in the dishwasher.

"I know."

"Tho, do you have any clatheth today?"

"Nope. You?"

"Negative."

Both paused and stared at each other.

"I call the TV!" They shouted simultaneously.

Terezi dashed towards the door, but Sollux was ahead of her and already in the living room. He dove for the controller to his xbox, just as Terezi tackled his legs. They collapsed on the floor in a pile of limbs and angry curses.

"Get the fuck off TZ!"

"No way it's my turn today!"

"Bullthit, you watched TV all day yethterday."

They untangled each other and ended up cross legged, face to face.

"I'll let you have your gaming time on one condition."

"Name it."

"You play Spyro for at least an hour, and let me watch."

"You won't even be able to thee the thcreen."

"That doesn't matter! Play or we're staying here for awhile."

Sollux grumbled unhappily.

"You and your fucking dragon fetith."

"It's not a fetish!" Terezi snapped back. "They're just really cool."

"Whatever, come on."

Within minutes, the game was set up and Sollux was seated on the ground in front of the TV, waiting for it to load. And that was when Terezi plopped herself in his lap.

"What."

"I want a front row seat." She said with pseudo innocence.

"Then get clother to the TV."

"Nope, I'm comfy here."

The pale girl leaned back against Sollux's chest, her head resting under his chin. He mentally shrugged and looped his arms around her waist so he could use the controller properly.

An hour later he set down the controller, and Terezi let out mumbled words of disappointment. Sollux rolled his eyes and tried to shift around. He'd been in one position for too long and his foot was asleep.

"Get off, my foot'th athleep."

Terezi rolled off his lap, onto the carpet.

"I think I want a snack."

"You just ate breakfatht."

"Popcorn sounds good. I'll make you some too out of the kindness of my heart."

She jumped up off the ground before Sollux could say anything else, and ducked into the kitchen. What was he going to do with that girl. Sollux got up to remove the Spyro disk, and put in Call of Duty. He shot a quick message to Karkat, telling him to get online so they could play.

"FUCK."

Terezi's yell was quickly followed by a clatter of pans, and Sollux instantly bolted towards the kitchen.

"TZ? What happened?"

She was sitting on the floor, a small pan next to her and popcorn kernels everywhere.

"I just fucking burned myself on the pan."

Terezi held up a hand, an angry red mark across it. Sollux leaned down, and grabbed her elbow to help her up.

"How bad ith it?"

"I'm not dead. So I'm fine."

For what seemed the twentieth time that day, Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

He led her over to the kitchen sink and pushed her in front of him, reaching around her to turn on the water. He guided her hand underneath the cool stream of water, and she let out a hiss.

"That hurt?"

"It's fine now."

"You're thuch a wimp," Sollux said, laughter lacing his voice.

Terezi's head was once again beneath his, and she head butted his chin in retaliation.

"Watch it Pyrope."

"How rude, saying that to a blind girl."

"Don't you dare play that thympathy card."

"To late."

Sollux reached over again to shut the water off, and Terezi turned around to face him. He was tall, and towered over her. She tilted her head up, damaged eyes just barely making out his mismatching hazel and blue eyes through his glasses. He rarely took them off, and it was a fluke she even knew about his bi-chromatic eyes. The first month they lived together things almost didn't work out because she kep pestering him about why he never took off his "stupid glasses".

She was pushy and stubborn, he had a short fuse. He had eventually whipped them off and stared her down, his gaze just daring her to make fun of him. Her response had surprised him. She had pulled him into a rib crushing hug and called them the "Misfit Eye Club". They hadn't talked about it since.

"Take off your glasses."

Sollux self consciously touched the rim of his frames.

"Why would I-"

He was interrupted by Terezi forcefully switching their positions, his lower back pressing against the sink. Terezi stared up at him stubbornly. He didn't have much of a choice. He slid them off, and carefully placed them on the counter next to the sink.

"I want to see."

"Come on TZ, we gotta clean up thith meth-"

Terezi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him lower. His eyes met her pale blue ones, and she smiled. The fact that she smiled didn't stun Sollux, but that fact that it was different than her usual crazy grin, almost gentle looking.

"You know," Terezi said conspiratorially, "this is normally the time the guy takes a chance and kisses the girl."

"Ith that tho?"

Terezi hummed in affirmation.

"Better not dithapoint then."

With the thought of 'what the fuck am I doing" and reddened cheeks, Sollux brought his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't long, or passionate. There weren't fireworks or a sudden heat. It was imperfect and awkward with the bumping of noses, and Sollux's hands skimming down her sides, unsure of where to put them. It wasn't the first time either of them had kissed anyone, but to both of them it was the best. If anything, the kiss was comfortable, with potential to grow fiery and passionate. And that was how they liked it.

Sollux pulled back and opened his eyes, once again staring into Terezi's. She was still smiling gently, but it slipped into the maniac grin he was use to.

"I'm going to dub you my boyfriend now, okay? There's a party at Vriska's place next week and I want to show you off."

"Ith that the only reathon?" Sollux raised an eyebrow.

She snickered and gestured for him to bend down. He did so, expecting another kiss, but she licked his cheek instead.

As he vigorously tried to wipe it off she said, "I thought you were an adorable nerd when you first moved in. I just made the move now because if I don't have someone on my arm at that party, Vriska's going to be a smug bitch about it."

"Right. Well I'm going to thtart cleaning up this meth. You thould go bandage that."

He gestured towards her hand and she made a sour face.

"It's not that bad."

"We're out of bandageth aren't we."

"Yep."

"We need to go thopping tonight then. After I play Call of Duty."

Terezi snapped her head towards the living room door.

"Is Karkles going to be online?"

"Yeah, why-"

The ginger rushed by him kissing his cheek on the way to the door.

"I have to tell him we're official. He's been grumbling about it for ages, and we had a bet. He thought you'd ask me out first, but i told him you're too reserved. He owes me twenty bucks!"

"Don't thteal my headthet again, you did that latht time we played."

"To bad."

Sollux let out an incredulous laugh, and before she slipped out of the kitchen he stopped her.

"Hey TZ?"

"Huh?"

"I gueth some impothible, are pothible."


End file.
